dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Kado
Power im just saying that he is ALOT WEAKER THAN A SUPER SAIYAN think about it Tarble dosent know that frieza has more than 1 form so this guy is just as strong as frizaz weakest form so why dose goten and trunks need to try agent these 2. What?--Rod|talk 01:38, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Merge I suggest merging the two characters into a single article and linking each individual page to it. The information on both are basically duplicated. Vahnx 18:29, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Those are two different persons. They didn't fought the same opponent at the beginning of the battles in the Special. Also, merging the will add confusion about who is Abo and who is Cado. 03:34, June 23, 2012 (UTC) He seemed pretty good match for Trunks and Goten but not Goku! Lol CN Leave Me A Message :I concur with Jeangabin. This proposed merge will merely serve to confuse others. They are two separate characters; joined only when combined as Aka. - 02:43, December 27, 2012 (UTC) About the lie Abo and Kado were in "Dragon Ball Super: Broly" Neither Abo nor Kado were in this movie, their only appearance so far in this franchise were in "Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return" - nothing more and nothing else, I don't know who's that user who lied that they were present in "DBS: Broly" but it won't change the fact they weren't and didn't. Now please tell it to all those who insist he was and start an edit war and a cult of a personality over that user who did claimed that lie, here is a screenshot of that alleged scene to serve as a proof they weren't.--Russian protection (talk) 07:33, July 28, 2019 (UTC) :The red Frieza soldier with the horns actually looks like Kado and his body shape is very similar to Kado's as well. FYI no one listed the Blue guy as Abo in this wiki. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 07:42, July 28, 2019 (UTC)) ::Nope, it doesn't, I doubt anyone who read the manga version of this scene with this red guy thought he was Kado prior to this lie (that for some reason uncleaer to me, u keep pushing as if it was from Akira Toriyama himself), right? Or claiming Appule is that one Appule's race soldier who stands here not far from the Ginyu Force in "DBS: Broly", right? --Russian protection (talk) 07:47, July 28, 2019 (UTC) :::It might just be an alien that happens to look like Kado or be a doppelgänger of him. I personally feel like it is somewhat speculative to say it is him when there is no proof but based on the obvious resemblance it might just be him. This is something you should go to Neffyarious about as I am just following what an admin determines to be on articles. I can agree, that on the manga version of this, no one claimed this alien as Kado but due to the introduction of Broly it is now claimed that the alien was indeed Kado . (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 07:56, July 28, 2019 (UTC)) ::::Is this the same guy who claimed that Frieza's battle armor was part of his natural biological body in the Battle Armor article (while in reality Sorbet or someone of his soldiers put the armor in the medical machine before Frieza could regenrate)? I deleted that wrong claim as well, it doesn't matter if he's an admin or not, we are not his/her mindless pawns nor in the army here where such thing as "ranks" exist and we have to follow his/her "orders", if he's wrong, it's up to us to remove his wrong claims.--Russian protection (talk) 08:02, July 28, 2019 (UTC) :::::::He is an admin and in charge of this wiki so he determines what information should be on articles whether you like it or not even if it may not be right. And if you have a problem with an edit an admin made simply go to his personal talkpage relaying this message on your disagreement. Don't just remove an edit an admin made because that could be a bannable. You should respect an admins decision whether you like it or not as he is held in a much more higher authority in this wiki than any of the other regular users here.(Sosuagwu17 (talk) 08:13, July 28, 2019 (UTC)) ::::::::I strongly disagree with your opinion/attitude, if they'll ban me (for correcting their wrongs - what is it here?! the USSR??) they'll only lose. I don't know how much do you know about the reputation of this wiki across the web, but it's mostly a mockery of and disbelief in whatever is written here, and it's not something I can't completely understand, it's due to the listed above and many other case such as the admins' strict claim Cranberry was "Raspberry" upon his name was revealed, or that Abo and Cado were in Toyotaro's Resurrection 'F' manga (look at the pictures' file names in Aka's race).--Russian protection (talk) 10:26, July 28, 2019 (UTC) I'm not saying you can't correct a wrong by an admin, I'm just saying that you should argue about an information that you disagree with to an admin so that you guys can talk it over as fellow users of the site and come to some mutual understanding between each other to determine whether the information in question needs to be there or not because at the end of the day admins determine what information they believe is acceptable to be presented in articles. They are not just given admin positions for no reasons. They ensure all articles are cleaned and polished and present information they are sure is necessary to be presented in articles. Neff might of been sure that the alien was Kado so like I said, just go to Neff if you have a disagreement with the alien being Kado. He is more likely to give you an explanation to this than I can. I'm just following the rules by not removing a piece of information an admin believes is acceptable because that is removal of acceptable information. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 10:48, July 28, 2019 (UTC))